


I'm Okay

by HenryMars



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: M/M, she's only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryMars/pseuds/HenryMars
Summary: Alfonse gets caught in his spring festival outfit.





	I'm Okay

**Author's Note:**

> See this was just a dumb idea that I wanted to write but then whoops my finger slipped.  
> Also you know when you yawn and your eyes get super watery and leak and then you're paranoid people are gonna ask that if you're okay because you look like you're crying? Yeah that started happening to me which made me feel like I was crying over my own work. I wasn't I promise. I've written MUCH sadder fics than this.

Hríd chuckled.

“When Sharena said she made you an outfit for the spring festival, I’ll admit I imagined something  _ much _ less dignified.”

Alfonse could feel a blush creep from his neck to his cheeks.

“This is embarrassing…”

Alfonse was standing in his spring festival regalia, once again unable to resist Sharena’s pleas to partake this year. And of course he happened to run into his boyfriend, looking like he was wearing fancy bunny pajamas. The teasing light that danced in Hríd’s eyes was inescapable.

“And are you using an...egg to fight with?”

“ _ And  _ a spoon!  _ Mainly  _ the spoon!” Alfonse swung the heavy-as-an-axe instrument. “It does more damage than you think, and not that difficult to wield at all.”

The Nifl Prince fingered Alfonse’s bunny ears, a small smirk on his lips.

“And what about these?” he teased. “Do they help with combat too?”

The Askran Prince  _ had _ to be red as beets right about now. “N-no, but recall that Sharena made this, not me,” he protested. “She  _ insisted _ I wear these ears, too.”

“...You’d sincerely do anything for your sister.” It wasn’t a question, and there was a hint of sadness in the tone that didn’t escape Alfonse’s perception.

“Of course,” he replied simply, looking into Hríd’s eyes. “I’d do anything for her. She’s my sister and I love her.”

Hríd let go of Alfonse’s fake ears with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Alfonse recognized this now as the grief of loss, and knew immediately what Hríd must be contemplating: the number of times Gunnthrá must have dragged him to festivals, forced him to participate, to play dress-up, gossiped with him about boys. Things he did with Sharena on a normal basis, that Hríd doesn’t share with Ylgr for she’s too young, or with Fjorm for reasons unclear to Alfonse.

He pulled Hríd in for a hug.

“She’s still here, you know,” Alfonse told him. “She’s amongst our ranks in the Order.”

“I know. Think me foolish if you must, dear Alfonse, but I don’t find her to be the same was the one I lost. Her memories are...they’re just  _ slightly _ different. They don’t  _ quite _ match up with my recollection. And that makes all the difference in the world.”

A tear, then two plopped down onto Alfonse’s outfit, but that was all. Hríd sniffled and pulled away, wiping his eyes before more could fall.

“Pardon, I didn’t mean to sully your cape, but I suppose watering the flowers pinned to your outfit wouldn’t hurt.” He forced a smile that the navy-haired prince returned.

“You’re okay?” Alfonse asked, a hand on his boyfriend’s bicep.

“I’m okay, dear prince,” Hríd responded, closing the distance to peck Alfonse’s cheek. “I promise.”

“Good, because Sharena told me that she was working on a similar outfit for you the other day and since I ran into you here, I can bring you to her.”

Hríd’s expression shifted to one of horror.

“You lie.”

“I would never.”

The grip on the Ice Prince’s arm became like that of a vice that Hríd couldn’t escape from as Alfonse dragged him down the halls to Sharena’s room.


End file.
